ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagome Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi is a notorious truant, who apparently kept missing entire school days due to strange diseases that didn't exist. This otherwise apparently normal girl's family went through the trouble of stating that she suffered from enough illnesses to cripple a small village. Smallpox? A 'disturbance in the humors?' The bite of the tsetse fly? History She was the firstborn child and only daughter of Mr. Higurashi and Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome was named after the sparkling light her mother saw (the Shikon Jewel itself) when she was born. Mr. Higurashi was killed in a car accident which had left five-year old Kagome and her mother, who was pregnant with Kagome's brother, without any support. So, Kagome's mother moved their family to the Higurashi Shrine, where Grandpa Higurashi lived. Turning Fifteen One day, Kagome is searching for her cat in the shrine's old well and is pulled into it by a centipede woman, emerging out of the bottom of the well into a field in Feudal Japan. She was found by Kaede, a village priestess, but upon returning to the well, she finds a white-haired, dog-eared boy pinned to a tree. She frees him after being chased by the same creature that brought her there, Mistress Centipede. The dog-eared boy, the hanyō named Inuyasha, mistook her for Kikyō, the one who bound him to the tree. Kagome learns that he seeks the Shikon no Tama. Also known as the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama has been inside Kagome's body since her birth, and Kagome was even named after the light that the Shikon no Tama produced at her birth. However, she remained oblivious to this fact until the Jewel was ripped from her body by the Centipede demon. Once he was freed from his spell, Inuyasha destroyed the demon. Later, a crow demon stole the Jewel from her and, in an attempt to slay the creature, Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel with a purifying arrow, and its shards were spread across Feudal Japan. Throughout the series, Inuyasha and Kagome travel with Miroku, Shippō, Sango and Kirara to defeat Naraku, the demon who seeks the Jewel for his own purposes, and search for the Jewel shards. Kagome's grandpa often makes up fake illnesses to excuse Kagome from school to continue her quest with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippō in the Feudal Era. She is often stressed over tests and wants to go back home to study, though Inuyasha wants her to stay. This usually causes arguments between the two. Occasionally, though, he follows her to her world, normally causing trouble for Kagome and her family. The leader of the Wolf Tribe, Kōga, is infatuated with Kagome, often calling her "my woman." She is normally polite when rejecting him. However, her refusals are so delicately phrased, most times both Kōga and Inuyasha can't see them for what they are. It often causes fights to erupt between Inuyasha and Kōga, and Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Through their traveling, Kagome begins to develop romantic feelings towards Inuyasha, but is usually left heartbroken because Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyō, and often goes out to find her, but he does always go back to Kagome and the others. Even when Inuyasha leaves to go find Kikyō, Kagome still loves Inuyasha, but even when he does leave, he is shown to love Kagome more and have stronger feelings for her, than he did for Kikyō. The relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome grows stronger throughout the series. At the end of the series, Kagome leaves her original time to live with Inuyasha as his wife and with her friends. Although it is never directly stated that they got married, it is implied by her calling Sesshōmaru 'onii-san,' which means big brother, and how one would refer to an in-law in Japanese culture, since they think of them as family. In addition, Kagome's brother, Sōta, tells one of his friends that Kagome had left right after graduation to get married. Kagome is seen getting training to become an official priestess to help her adapt to her new life. Ironically, Kagome is perhaps the most powerful of the Inuyasha group - but she rarely shows her powers and full abilities, preferring instead to act as the "heart" of the group. She is the one the others turn to whenever they need emotional support or advice, and she is also the one everyone in the group is quickest to defend or worry for. Meeting new friends and enemies Kagome and Inuyasha later met a young orphan and fox demon named Shippō who lost his father by the Thunder Brothers and he express his desire for revenge and even tried stealing Shikon jewel shards from Kagome who begun to like him as a younger brother. But it was Shippō who called to Inuyasha to save Kagome who had been kidnapped by Manten who tired to kill her for making him lose his hair. After she had a near-death experience, Shippō's father's pelt protected her with Foxfire while Inuyasha killed the Thunder Brothers, then Shippō joined them as a companion. Followed by Miroku, whose grandfather and father had a cursed wind-tunnel in their right hands which he inherited, who met Kagome and Inuyasha when he attempted to steal the shards from Kagome. After he revealed to the Inu-gang and Naraku is the one who killed Kikyō, Miroku also joined them. After she was forced to return to the modern era when Inuyasha took the Shikon Jewel to prevent Kagome from returning, she manages to return to the feudal era. Later on they meet Sango, an incredibly skilled demon-slayer who was cruelly tricked by Naraku to believe that Inuyasha killed her family and friends.' Meeting Kōga and encounters with Naraku's minions After Kikyō takes the Shikon Jewel shards from her, Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang meet Tōtōsai, who was an old, close friend of Inuyasha's late father and also the creator of Tessaiga; he reveals his sword's technique Kaze no Kizu. Kagome and others witness a third battle between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru before Inuyasha can strike his sword against his older brother, which only failed due to Sesshōmaru being saved by Tessaiga. Later Inuyasha and the group find dead bodies at a village where they encounter the wolf-demon tribe's leader Kōga, who gets angry when Inuyasha kills his comrades. Kagome and Shippō are kidnapped by Kōga through a trap. Later Kagome finds out that Kōga and other wolf tribe are suffering from the attack of the Birds of Paradise so she agrees to help them. Tsubaki's black spell Naraku sought out the help of a dark priestess named Tsubaki, a woman who had a longtime grudge against Kikyō; Naraku hoped that Tsubaki would be able to use her dark magic to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsubaki has her shikigami, which takes the form of a serpent, bite Kagome, thus putting her under her spell. Using Naraku's massive Shikon Jewel shard, Tsubaki was able to defile the shards that Kagome had, and forced the blackened shards into Kagome's body. After the jewel entered Kagome's body, she went into an almost comatose state, until Tsubaki awakened her and ordered her to kill Inuyasha, causing her to point an arrow at Inuyasha. Naraku delighted at the prospect of Inuyasha again being killed by the woman he loved. Kagome was able to momentarily regain control of her body and begged Inuyasha to run, but he did not. Kikyō confronted Tsubaki which allowed Kagome to completely regain control of herself, at which point she was able to sense the location of the black Shikon Jewel that Tsubaki possessed; Kagome and Inuyasha raced to the location.2 They arrive and see that Sango and Miroku are there already, and they all confront Tsubaki. Tsubaki emerges from her hut and releases a demon to attack Inuyasha, she tells him that if he draws Tessaiga then she will kill Kagome, since the defiled Shikon Jewel shards were still in her body. The shards pulsate in Kagome's body and she is again put in a comatose-like state. However, this time Kagome is hurled into a strange dimension, one where she has never met Inuyasha. With the help of Kikyō, in the other dimension, Kagome snaps out of it and regains consciousness and fires an arrow at Tsubaki, but she misses. Tsubaki again defiles the shards in Kagome's body further, and soon sends her serpent shikigami to kill Kagome. Kagome manages to regain her resolve, and hurls the serpent back at Tsubaki in the same manner that Kikyō had done fifty years prior; the shards in Kagome's body are purified and Tsubaki makes her escape, vowing to get revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsubaki returns to the temple where she used to train with her former master, and meets Botan and Momiji, the priestesses who currently live there. Tsubaki sends them off to fight Inuyasha and his group, while Tsubaki enters a forbidden temple where she absorbs an ogre that inhabits it, using the Shikon Jewel shard she still has. After Botan and Momiji fail to stop Inuyasha and the others, they quickly find Tsubaki again. Tsubaki absorbs the ogre and her body transforms, giving her the appearance of an ogre. Inuyasha eventually destroys her with the Backlash Wave. All Just a Dream Returning home from school one day for once managing to have a productive day at school and catch up with her friends to boot Kagome was confronted by two PSIA agent Amano Seiji Makino Katsumi who were investigating unusual activity in the area. Even though it was obvious that they were aware that she didn’t have "Reye's syndrome" or "chronic arthritis" or half of the other nonsensical (in some cases made-up) diseases she'd been excused for the agents still left without any questions. Despite being aware that they watching the house Kagome allowed Inuyasha to convince her to go back to the feudal era. However to her surprise agent Amano had followed her telling her that nothing of what she saw was real merely a 'psionic demesne of her own creation and that her body, her bike, and who knows how much spoiled food, is at the bottom of the well. Amano was able to at least convince her to go back if only to prove him wrong. It turns out that it wasn’t Kagome manifesting her illusions in the real world. It was her mother. Despite her mothers best efforts she couldn’t get the agents to leave mainly because as the battle drew on Kagome who saw her friends as real people with free will didn’t want them to fight. After it was all said and done Kagome called agent Amano on the fact that he had lied to her which he fully admitted telling her that while it may be some time before her family is whole again both she and her mother needed to be taught to deal with what they can do. They were sent to a psychic research/recovery center on the moon. Before he left he did giver her his real name Ryoga Hibiki, Powers & Abilities Kagome is a class-A psychic however when working in tandem with her mother they can reach double-A. this is rare as normally psionic techniques are not cumulative to the point where, by default, two A's make a double-A. Her situation is far better than that of people genuinely driven insane by psionics as aside from a small problem separating fantasy from reality, you're right: Kagome is really a nice person and hardly a raving lunatic. Which is fine until she manifests a haunted Noh Mask that incinerates someone next door. Category:Reflections Lost on a Dark Road